no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Fake End
is the eighth episode of No Game, No Life. Plot summary Sora, Shiro, Jiril and Steph arrive at the tower to challenge the Warbeasts to a game. At the tower they meet and Izuna and Sora and Shiro reveals that the Warbeasts cannot read minds. They can only tell if someone is lying or not. They also reveal that the reason the Warbeasts could win at every single game was because they challenged the other races to a video game and because the other races cannot remember what game they played or why they lost they have no chance of winning. Sora and Shiro then bets the Game Piece of Imanity meaning the whole Imanity is doomed if they do not win but as we all know Blank will not lose. Characters The following characters are listed by the order which they appear in. Major characters *Shiro *Sora *Jibril *Stephanie Dola *Hatsuse Ino *Hatsuse Izuna *Chlammy Zell *Feel Nilvalen Minor characters ;Speaking roles ;Non-speaking roles Events *Sora, Shiro, Jibril and Steph arrive at the Embassy of Elchea and are greeted by Hatsuse Ino *The siblings prove that the Werebeasts sixth sense is a scam *The siblings bet their race piece to challenge the Werebeasts for 'everything on the Eastern Union' *Riots by the citizens of Elchea *Sora disappears Key differences from light novel In the light novel, *Jibril's interest was not piqued by the television, although she did ask Sora what it was. And as opposed to anime, this is not taken into factor of consideration when they deduce Werebeasts' game. *Steph rebutted to Ino that they had sent letters following the proper procedure to arrange a meeting with the Werebeasts. This shocked and embarrassed Ino, as he was unaware that the letters were intercepted by others. Ino later found and punished the culprit who hid the letters. This segment was skipped over in the anime. *Shiro adds 100 points to Izuna for being moe, but in the anime, she adds 1050 points instead. *It was never explained what would happen if a race were to lose its race piece, only vaguely stating that it would be the 'end of Imanity'. In the anime, it is explained by Feel Nilvalen that this is the first time a race had bet its race piece, and that the Ten Oaths would no longer apply to that race if the race piece were to be lost, making them no different from animals. Also, a glowing blue symbol of the race piece appears on every Imanity's left breast (where the heart is) when the race piece is bet. The symbol continues to glow faintly, and stops glowing the next day, leaving a brown birthmark of the same symbol. Trivia *This is the first episode in which the episode title does not follow the titles of the main chapter in the light novels. Instead, it is named after the epilogue of Volume 2. It would have been titled if it followed the title of the fourth chapter of Volume 2. *The kanji part of the episode's title means revival from death. *The ED] for this episode had edited Sora out, and warped Shiro's singing for the parts where Sora was originally at by adding static noise and sharply raising the pitch of her singing. References pl:Odcinek 8 Category:Episodes